


Rain Today

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray pisses Sam off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Today

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Rain Today  
> Characters: Sam, Ray  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Ray pisses Sam off  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Wet.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam sometimes thinks he has travelled through time, his brain would never give him a nemesis like Ray. As a DCI he’d had to manage all sorts of people. With Ray it’s a constant struggle because he resents Sam so much.

Today’s operation had been simple, Ray was to go to the bookies, place a bet and watch John Wilson. He was then supposed to follow him on foot.

Instead Ray was now back at the station, he looked at Sam and shrugged, “it’s pissing down, didn’t want to get wet.” Now Wilson could be anywhere, choosing his next target.


End file.
